


Gaze

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Barbara I hope your proud, M/M, i wrote this in like 20 minutes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your otp staring at each other from across the room like lovestruck idiots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaze

Kerry was trying to write more for the RWBY script so he could get some much needed sleep, but that was really hard when Miles was staring at him so intently. Kerry stopped typing and looked up at Miles, who quickly looked away once he realized he had been noticed, his face growing red. Monty seemed oblivious to this. It seemed like Monty was currently lost in thought. Kerry gave Miles a look that said "get back to work" and went back to typing. It seemed to work for a couple of minutes, but then again, Kerry felt Miles' gaze shift onto him again. Kerry looked up again, but this time Miles did not look away. Miles' cheeks were tinted pink, and Kerry feared that his matched MIles' but in a darker shade. Kerry wanted to look away but he couldn't. Mile's eyes were brown. Kerry stared intently at Miles, and Miles stared right back. They were soon smiling like idiots at each other. "You guys know I'm still here right? I can see you two making bedroom eyes at each other from across the room." Miles and Kerry jumped. They had forgotten that Monty was still in the room. "Uh... We were just... um..." Miles stammered "I'm going anyway. You guys better get those scripts done. I dont care what you do in your free time" Monty said and promptly left the room. Kerry was still blushing. Miles and Kerry sat in an awkward silence until Miles spoke up "So... Wanna finish these and then get outta here?" Miles said slyly. Kerry stuttered "Uh, Yeah, uh let me just, uh, yeah." Kerry said as he tried to get back to work. Today was the most embarrassing yet amazing days Kerry had had in a long time.


End file.
